Sephiroth's Return
by Brainysoul
Summary: Sephiroth is being called by the mysterious girl whom was found by Dr. Bass, Hojo's ex-apprentice. However, this mysterious lifeform is connected to Jenova and to Aeris. Yet, Tifa and gang must stop the reboot of SOLDIER and figure out this girl whom may cause destruction to the planet.


Hojo's ex-apprentice, Bass has walked upon to the Mount Ashanti and saw an hand reach up out the ground stuck. He ran closer to the hand as he approached the hand. It was a hand of an young girl with a bracelet full of moonstone gems around her delicate, brown wrist. He pulled and pulled until the girl was out of the ground. There she lays like a goddess of the earth, her skin was smooth like peanut butter, her hair bangs is white as snow with kinky curly, jet black hair surrounding her face like an dark halo.

 ** _beep_**... **_beep_**... **_beep_**...

"Hey! Hey!" Bass shouted as he slaps her on the face softly and see no response whatsoever. He pulled out his cell phone and instructed to be pick up at the base of Mount Ashanti immediately. He looks down at the girl who was dress close to being naked as black and green leather covered her body as there were rips across the stomach and lower back. Dr. Bass taken off his red coat and covered her tightly as he hugged her body with his warmth.

" _Please Be Alive_..."

Tifa Lockhart was startled by Aeris voice this afternoon in the bar as she was washing several dishes. She wiped her hands on her apron as she smiled upwardly in the kitchen.

" _Tifa_... _Tifa_..."

Tifa leaned against the counter and said, "Aeris, what's wrong?" No response.

"Aeris?!"

"Tifa, he has been resurrected again. I am afraid what may happen this time again. I couldn't keep him in the lifesteam as he was called by someone else. Someone else whom is an Ancient and that of Jenova." Aeris whispered.

Tifa stood there balling her hands into a small fist as she could not believe this is happening again. Why can't he never stay dead? Why? Does he really want to get rid of the planet so much? Tifa could only think this time it would be totally different than the previous times. As to what she did not have the answer for at that moment. Tifa thanked Aeris as she reached on top to the refrigerator for her cell to call Cloud.

Cloud was always out making deliveries as the Marlene & Denzel were staying over Barret's House for the entire week so she could redecorate the bar for the 5th time. Never being satisfied with the layout.

"Hey Cloud. Its Tifa. I think we have a problem on our hands this time. Not a good feeling since last night. So, please give me a call. Its urgent. Bye."

Tifa walks out the kitchen as she sat her bar thinking what is going on. Then, an young boy with auburn hair knocked on the door of Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven. She jumped out of her thoughts as she heard the knock as she stood up and walked gracefully towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you Ms. Lockhart?" The young man asked nervously.

"Yes. Are you okay? You may come in." Tifa stepped back so the young boy can entered the bar.

"I'm Dr. Autumn's assistant, Maverick. She wanted me to relay a message to you." Maverick said quietly.

Tifa look at the young boy and realized he was an entry scientist for Shinra Inc. She smiled to show him that she was not going to harm him or yelled at him. "It is okay. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, Maverick. Dr. Autumn is a good friend of mines."

Maverick look down for a second then upwards as he cleared his throat. "She said, 'Bass has discovered another lifeform that is similar to Jenova. She looks more human like but, they are trying to extract some of her DNA like Jenova. Yet, it is harder to do so because that lifeform is asleep and we believed that she is aware what is happening around her. As of today, that lifeform has reached awaken status but we are keeping her under sedation. Some of the sample that got out of her today. Resembles those of Jenovas' but greater. Bass assumes that this girl is Jenova's sister in some way. That the scientist has resurrected Sephiroth without any memories. However, he is gaining some of those memories as he lays next to the girl. Shinra is planning on starting a new series of SOLDIER starting with that girl. Dr. Autumn fears for the planet because of those two subjects that is contained in the research facility."

Tifa could not talk. "Shinra is recreating **SOLDIER**?! Why? Sephiroth is suppose to be dead. This girl. Is similar to Jenova but worst? He will get his memories back. Who is Dr. Bass again?"

"Bass is Hojo's ex-apprentice and mentee. Bass discovered her three days ago and he talks to her like she understands him. I saw her smiled but I was not sure if she smiled at him or it is the sedated drugs she is currently on." Maverick stated. "Well, I got to go."

Tifa stood in the bar alone as she thought about everything that was told her. She wondered why would Shinra starting this again. They nearly killed the planet and now they want to start all over again.

Later that night Cloud arrived at the bar as Tifa sat there drinking an ale beer as she stared out of space not noticing that Cloud was standing beside her worried as he see the look on her face. _Trouble_. _Sadness_. _Pain_. _Confusion_. _Anger_.

"Tifa?"

She looked over to Cloud as she fights the tears that is fighting its way out as she breathes. Cloud held Tifa closely in his arms as he felt her tremble while tears runs down her porcelain face as she could not speak the words that is tearing her apart because of this new threaten destruction that heading towards the planet in the speed of light.

"Cloud."

…

"Cloud. He is alive. And, Shinra is restarting the SOLDIER program again."

Cloud heard the words as he pulled Tifa from his chest as he look upon her teary burgundy eyes. Cloud knew that He was Sephiroth. He felt his presence all day and that was the reason he could not talk to Tifa earlier in the day. Cloud wondered how is this man keep coming back again and again. He used to admire the once great general, Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth is **alive**."


End file.
